Jack Palance
Jack Palance (1919 - 2006) Film Deaths *''Panic in the Streets (1950)'' [Blackie]: Falls to his death from a ship's docking rope when he tries to climb the rope to escape from police. *''Sudden Fear'' (1952) [Lester Blaine]: Killed in a car crash when he runs down Gloria Grahame (mistaking her for Joan Crawford); we see him start to swerve when he recognizes Gloria at the last second, then hear the impact from off-camera. The wrecked car is shown afterwards, though the bodies are not seen. *''Second Chance'' (1953) [Cappy Gordon]: Falls thousands of feet to his death when Robert Mitchum punches him off the rescue car next to the stranded cable car. (Thanks to Brian) *''Arrowhead'' (1953) [Toriano]: Neck snapped by Charlton Heston at the end of their one-on-one fight, as the rest of the Apaches and cavalryment stand by and watch. *''Shane'' (1953) [Jack Wilson]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Alan Ladd in a saloon. *''Sign of the Pagan (1954)'' Attila: Stabbed in the chest by Allison Hayes while Jack is fighting Jeff Chandler. (Thanks to Harry) *''The Silver Chalice'' (1954) [Simon the Magician]: Jumps to his death from a tower, believing that he can fly. *''The Big Knife (1955) '[Charlie Castle]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by drowning himself in the bathtub. *I Died a Thousand Times (1955)' '''Mad Dog' Earle: Shot to death by a police sniper when he makes a desperate escape into the sierra mountains. *''Attack'' (1956) [Lt. Joe Costa]: Run over by a tank; he dies after managing to drag himself back to the cellar. (Thanks to Zoran) *''The Lonely Man ''(1957) [Jacob Wade]: Shot in the chest by Neville Brand from the balcony across the street as he protects his unarmed son Anthony Perkins. He dies a couple of minutes later after killing Neville. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Mongols (I Mongoli)'' (1961) [Ogatai]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself, after his army is defeated. (Thanks to Robert) *''Barabbas'' (1962)Barabbas (1961)[Torvald]: Killed by Anthony Quinn in the gladiatorial arena. *''Contempt (Le Mepris)'' (1963) [Jeremy Prokosch]: Killed in a car crash (off-screen), along with Brigitte Bardot; their bodies are shown in the wreckage afterwards. *''Torture Garden'' (1967) [Ronald Wyatt]: Commits suicide by setting fire to the house, in order to destroy both himself and the undead Hedger Wallace. *''A Professional Gun (Il Mercenario; The Mercenary; Revenge of a Gunfighter)'' (1968) [Curly]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Tony Musante in a bullring. (Thanks to Patrick) *''The Desperados'' (1969) [Parson Josiah Galt]: Fatally shot by Kate O'Mara, when his son Vince Edwards finds him and fails to shoot him he runs at Vince, grabs him and takes both of them over the cliff edge to their deaths. (Thanks to Patrick) *''Companeros (Vamos a matar, companeros!)'' (1970) [John]: Killed in an explosion when Tomas Milian throws a small statue at the detonator, setting off the dynamite; we see Jack's prosthetic hand land in the street after the explosion. *''The McMasters (1970) 'Kolby: Shot to death (offscreen) by David Carradine; we only hear the shots. *Monte Walsh (1970)' [''Chet]: Shot in the chest by Mitch Ryan while he attempted to rob him. *''Chato's Land'' (1972) [Captain Quincey Whitmore]: Shot by Simon Oakland, one of his own posse, and dies soon after. *''Craze (Demon Master; The Infernal Idol)'' (1974) [Neal Mottram]: Commits suicide by impaling himself on the idol, after being shot by police. (Thanks to Eric) *''The Great Adventure (1975) Bates: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Manuel de Blas in the Saloon. *God's Gun (Diamante Lobo; A Bullet from God)'' (1976) [Sam Clayton]: Shot in the chest by Lee Van Cleef in a graveyard, when Jack reaches into a money-bag for a hidden gun. *''Rulers of the City '(Mister Scarface) (I Padroni della citta; The Big Boss; Blood and Bullets) '''(1976) [Mr. 'Scarface' Manzari]: Shot repeatedly by Al Cliver. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Without Warning'' (1980) [Joe Taylor]: Killed in an explosion, along with the alien (Kevin Peter Hall), when Tarah Nutter blows up the shack with dynamite. *''Young Guns (1988)'' [Lawrence J. Murphy]: Shot in the head by Emilio Estevez. (Historically inaccurate because the real Lawrence Murphy died from cancer on October 20th, 1878) (Thanks to Robert) *''Batman (1989)'' [Boss Carl Grissom]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Jack Nicholson in the penthouse, causing him to fall back into his chair, with Joker then shooting his body until he runs out of bullets. *''Outlaw of Gor (Gor II: The Outlaw)'' (1989) [Xenos]: Stabbed in the side by Donna Denton, after Jack dedicates a toast in the gladiatorial arena. *''Tango & Cash'' (1989) [Yves Perret]: Shot in the head by Kurt Russell and Sylvester Stallone, while he's hiding behind a two way mirror holding Stallone's sister (Teri Hatcher) hostage, he then falls through several sheets of glass (with his body later seen as his building explodes). (Thanks to Robert and F.) *''City Slickers'' (1991) [Curly Washburn]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen) while sitting on some rocks; his body is shown afterwards when Billy Crystal comes to talk to him before discovering that he's dead. *''Cyborg 2'' (1993) [Mercy]: Sacrifices himself by blowing the bomb up, in order to kill everyone else on the base. *'[[The Swan Princess (1994; animated)|''The Swan Princess (1994; animated)]]' [''Lord Rothbart]: Shot in the chest with an arrow by Prince Derek (voiced by Howard McGillin) while Jack is in his animal form. (Thanks to Drew) TV Deaths *''The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (1968 TV) [Dr. Henry Jekyll/Mr. Edward Hyde]: Shot to death by Denholm Elliott. (Thanks to Anton) *''Dracula'' (1974 TV) [Count Dracula]: Staked through the heart by Nigel Davenport and Simon Ward. *Ebenezer (1998 TV) Scrooge: Noteworthy Connections *Father of Holly Palance and Cody Palance. Gallery Jackpalance.jpg|Jack Palance in God's Gun Grissom_death.png|Jack Palance in Batman Great_Animal_defeat.png|Jack Palance's animated death in The Swan Princess Jack_Palance_jekyll_hyde.png|Jack Palance in The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde jackpalance-panicinthestreets.jpg|Jack Palance falling in Panic in the Streets Palance, Jack Category:American actors and actresses Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Palance, Jack Palance, Jack Palance, Jack Palance, Jack Palance, Jack Category:Natural causes victims Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Voice Actors Category:World War Two veteran Category:Conservatives Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:DC Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Parents Category:Batman cast members Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:Animation Stars Category:RKO Stars Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Andrei Konchalovsky movies Category:Actors who died in a Michael Winner movie Category:Actors who died in Ron Underwood Movies Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:People who died in a The Swan Princess film Category:The Swan Princess cast members